Thoughtless
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Voldemort vu par lui [ Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de résumé, lisez tout simplement ]


_**Disclamer: **Tout est à JK Rowling et la song est à Korn ;) Un peu plus sombre que d'hab mais bon, je ne parle pas de n'importe qui XD Enjoy en attendant la suite de cruel et un OS LilyJames … _

_**Résumé** : Voldemort vu par lui

* * *

_

_**Thoughtless

* * *

**_

Voldemort. Drôle de nom pas vrai ? Voler la mort.

Jedusor, nom de honte, nom haït par le lord. Nom haït parce que son père l'avait abandonné. Son père moldu qui plus est. Tom avait tellement haït son père qu'il avait finit par en haïr tous les moldu. Mais il n'y eut pas que son père.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Viens et remplis les pages de mes fantasmes  
Poussant toute la pitié vers le bas, le bas, le bas  
Je voudrais bien te voir essayer de me frapper  
Vas-y, je vais te mettre à terre, terre, terre_

Il y eut aussi l'orphelinat. Orphelinat. Tom sentit un rictus de dégoût naître sur ses lèvres rien qu'en pensant à cet endroit. Endroit où on l'avait que détesté. On l'avait détesté pour ce qu'il était, les bizarreries qui l'entouraient. Sa haine pour les moldu avait commencé avec son père et avait connu l'apothéose avec cet orphelinat.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_Pourquoi essaye-tu de te moquer de moi?  
Tu crois que c'est drôle?  
Putain qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait?  
Tu prends ton tour en m'insultant  
Je veux que tu chiales, quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi_

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son père, il avait vite fait de l'achever, chez ses parents (ceux de son père). Il était encore à Poudlard et avait déjà commit son premier meurtre, de sang froid. En ce temps là, il avait déjà des larbins qui le suivaient mais il avait voulu faire ce travail seul. Il voulait sentir la peur s'émaner de son père quand celui-ci sentirait la mort venir. La peur, Tom s'en délectait. Elle le faisait jubiler d'une joie malsaine. Il sentait dès lors qu'il était puissant et que personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de mener à bien ses projets. Projets qui étaient autant ambitieux qu'effroyables. Il voulait à la fois régner sur le monde sorcier et se débarrasser des moldu qui, selon lui, infectaient l'air qu'ils respiraient tous.

_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_Toute ma haine ne peux être satisfaite  
Je ne serais pas coulé dans ta machination dénuée de pensée  
Tu peux essayer de me déchirer  
Me battre à terre  
Je te verrais crier _

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And, I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down

Viens et remplis les pages de mes fantasmes  
Je suis au dessus de toi, te souriant, coule, coule, coule  
Je voudrais te tuer et te violer comme tu m'a violé  
Et j'appuierais sur la gachette  
Et tu es mort, mort, mort

Tom n'avait pas de sentiments. Les sentiments sont la faiblesse de l'homme. Sans eux, il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait humilier, tuer, traquer, une personne sans avoir le moindre remord. Et c'est justement pour cela que Tom n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'accordait que rarement sa confiance à quelqu'un. La seule 'personne' qui ne le quittait jamais était son serpent, Nagini. Nagini était son bouclier, son guetteur, son espion, son tueur, … Nagini pouvait tout faire. Et d'ailleurs, Tom faisait souvent appel à lui pour faire surveiller les Mangemorts en qui il n'avait pas confiance.

En parlant justement des Mangemort, ils avaient été les élèves de la même année que lui. Mais comme il ne connaissait pas les mots 'sentiments', 'aimer', 'ami', Tom les avaient tout bonnement manipulés pour qu'ils le rejoignent. En effet, il était un très bon comédien. Tom avait usé de son charisme pour parvenir à ses fins, comme toujours. Tom était un beau parleur et il obtenait quasiment toujours ce qu'il voulait. Quasiment, justement parce qu'une chose lui avait été refusée. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore, quelques années après sa sortie de Poudlard, s'il pouvait obtenir le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais Dumbledore avait été catégorique. Il ne lui donnerait jamais le poste. Tom avait frissonné. Dumbledore avait toujours été craintif à son égard. Il l'avait toujours surveillé, étudié ses moindres faits et gestes. Et maintenant, il avait la preuve que Dumbledore était encore plus craintif à son égard. Il frissonna donc de plaisir en le découvrant mais maudit tout de même le poste en espérant pouvoir l'obtenir un jour mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it does to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_Pourquoi essaye-tu de te moquer de moi?  
Tu crois que c'est drôle?  
Putain qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait?  
Tu prends ton tour en m'insultant  
Je veux que tu chiales, quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi _

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

_Toute ma haine ne peux être satisfaite  
Je ne serais pas coulé dans ta machination dénuée de pensée  
Tu peux essayer de me déchirer  
Me battre à terre  
Je te verrais crier_

Puis il y avait eu ses nombreux voyages et les horxucse. Tom avait bel et bien peur d'une chose. Il avait n'avait pas peur de Dumbledore ni des personnes qui se dresseraient contre lui. Il avait peur de la mort. La mort est abstraite, on ne peut ni la toucher, ni la tuer. La mort est aléatoire. On peut mourir à n'importe quel moment et il arrive en général quand on s'y attend le moins. Oui, Tom avait peur d'elle et s'est pour cela qu'il avait divisé son âme en sept parties afin de ne pas mourir. Jamais.

Sa peur de la mort s'intensifia quand il entendit une prophétie. La prophétie qui sonnait la fin de sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas eue en entier mais cela lui avait suffit. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir les deux enfants passibles de passer pour celui qui allait l'achever. Les Potter et les Longdubat. Son choix se porta sur les Potter, le père étant le chef des Aurors et la mère une moldue … raison de plus ! Et ce fut en ce jour de 31 octobre 1978 qu'il s'était dirigé vers la maison des Potter. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du Lord à se souvenir. Pettigrew. Voilà le nom du traître qui lui avait révélé ou se cachait la petite famille. Une raison de plus de ne pas avoir de sentiments. Comme toujours, tuer James Potter avait été un plaisir. Il s'était battu mais n'était que faible par rapport à lui, le mage noir le plus connu et redouté de tous les temps. Tous frémissaient lui. Pour la femme, ce fut encore plus simple. Elle lui avait demandé de la prendre elle et pas le petit. Mais, pour Voldemort, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait eu l'intention de les tuer tous les deux. Cependant, quand il leva sa baguette vers le petit et prononça le sortilège de mort, Voldemort avait sentit son monde s'écrouler. Cette Sang de bourbe de mère avait lancé sur son fils un sort très ancien de protection. Tom avait été réduit à un esprit. Ce fut alors les années les plus sombres de sa vie. Il était faible, ne pouvait rien faire mais ne pouvait pas être tué non plus. Mais un de ses serviteurs était venu vers lui. Pettigrow. Et ce dernier avait tout fait pour lui redonner des forces.

_All my friends are gone, they died (Gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (Gonna take you down)_

_Tous mes amis sont partis, ils sont mort (je vais te descendre)  
Ils ont tous crié, puis pleuré (je vais te descendre) _

I will never forget, never forget, I can't get nowhere x8  
(Gonna take you down) x2

_Je n'ouvlierais jamais, jamais. Je ne peux aller nulllepart x8_

_(je vais te descendre) x2_

_  
All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_Toute ma haine ne peux être trouvée  
Je ne serais pas coulé par ta machination dénuée de pensée  
Tu peux essayer de me déchirer  
Me battre à terre  
Je te verrais crier_

Maintenant, il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs depuis la quatrième année du Survivant. Il était en pleine forme et Snape avait assassiné Dumbledore. Avant et après avoir retrouvé ses il avait, bien évidemment, affronté plusieurs fois Potter mais il était plus que prêts à l'affronter une nouvelle fois. Il avait senti ses Horcruxes se détruire mais il lui en restait encore quatre. Il ricana. Potter est encore loin du compte.

Voldemort fit un sourire imperceptible et fit signe à ses Mangemort de le suivre.

« Maître ? », lui demanda Lucius.

« J'ai besoin de me divertir. », lui annonça t-il. « Annonce aux autres que j'organise dans … cinq secondes, une descente au village d'en bas. »

Lucius et Pettigrow hochèrent la tête. Leur maître avait besoin de divertissement, ils allaient lui en donner. Je veux et j'exige, telle était la devise de Lord Voldemort. Comme prévu, Voldemort et ses sbires descendirent dans le village d'en bas, et comme toujours, il n'y eut pas de survivant. Le lendemain ils déménageraient encore, se cacheraient près d'un autre village jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décimé tous les moldu de la planète. La deuxième partie de son plan se mettait en place. Mais lui restait encore la première. Régner sur l'Angleterre et le monde sorcier. Et, pour se faire, il devrait tuer Potter. _Enfin_, songea t-il. Pour _le moment, je veux me divertir_. Et c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

_Oh, All my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_Toute ma haine ne peux être satisfaite  
Je ne serais pas coulé par ta machination dénuée de pensée  
Tu peux essayer de me déchirer  
Me battre à terre  
Je te verrais crier

* * *

_


End file.
